monsterhighcreatedghoulsfandomcom-20200213-history
Nefera de Nile
Nefera de Nile™ Daughter of Cleopatra Age: I am ageless of course...but for those of you who keep track of such things, I am three years older than my younger sister Cleo. Killer Style: I prefer fashions and accessories that accentuate my timeless beauty like the blue of the eternal Nile or gold, especially gold, which does not tarnish or rust. Much like myself. Freaky Flaw: Flawed? Who said I was flawed? I want names and a mirror - quickly! Pet: Azura is my pet scarab, Scarabaeus sacer, to be exact, he brings me the sun. Fav Activity: Making sure that my sister knows her place in the royal line of succession. It's right behind me. Biggest Pet Peeve: If someone or something annoys me I deal with it. Immediately. Fav School Subject; It was Dragonology. I just have a charming way with reptiles. Least Fav Subject: It used to be Dead Languages. Why should I bother to learn when I have servants who can interpret for me? Fav Color: Nile blue. Fav Food: Almas caviar and white truffles. BFFs: I rule alone. ' ' Nefera de Nile is the older sister of Cleo de Nile and a Monster High graduate/former fear squad captain. She's vain and hostile, feelings born from deep-rooted paranoia and a combo inferiority/superiority complex. Despite graduating, Nefera has trouble succeeding in life beyond high school and therefore often returns to Monster High, not rarely to torment her younger sister, Cleo. As such, she is one of the franchise's antagonists, thus far being active only in Volume 2 of the webisodes. PersonalityEdit From her appearances thus far, Nefera seems to think that she is perfect, and that everyone else is beneath her - even her own younger sister, Cleo de Nile. She is always pointing out Cleo's flaws, and pushing Cleo towards acting more like her, even in matters that do not concern her.[1] Nefera also appears to be quite deceitful, as she sometimes blames her sister for things that she has done, getting Cleo into trouble instead.[2] She's basically an older version of Cleo, relying on their family servants and not even looking twice at a task that seems beneath her. This is most likely due to her regal heritage, and the fact that Nefera would be next in line for their dad's throne since she's the oldest. Plus having the attention of being a "world-famous" supermodel going to her head makes her even more stuck-up and meaner than Cleo is. Either way, she's very bossy and has been since her and Cleo were little kids. But despite her nasty ways, Nefera can have her moments of kindness and has shown the capacity to be a nice ghoul, as shown in "Kind: The Shockumentary", after being told by Cleo that she was a great older sister, she smiled sincerely and let the Kind Campaign leaders through the door without being mean. PortrayalsEdit In the webisodes, she is voiced by Wendee Lee. Physical DescriptionEdit There's an obvious family resemblance between the De Nile sisters, Nefera and Cleo. Nefera's hair is nile blue (it's unknown if this is her natural hair color or if she dyed it), with thick highlights of black and gold, and is worn up in a ponytail through a gold headdress with a single braid. Her eyes are light purple with an orange diamond shaped birthmark in her face. She's always in some bandage wrappings, which she probably needs so she doesn't disappear into dust, just like Cleo.[3] RelationshipsEdit FamilyEdit Her younger sister is Cleo de Nile. She acts very superior to Cleo, and will do anything to make her look bad. Because both Nefera and Cleo have superiority complexes they don't get along very well. Their father is Ramses de Nile, a successful antiques dealer. FriendsEdit In response to the Friends entry of her profile, Nefera claims that she "rules alone". But in "Neferamore" and "Monster Mashionals Part 1", she appears to be friends with Toralei and the werecat twins. This friendship probably got blemished in "Monster Mashionals Part 2", when the trio retaliated against Nefera's lack of trust in their skills (as Nefera had tried cheating so they could beat Cleo's B-squad). PetEdit Nefera's pet is a scarab beetle named Azura. Its gender is not clear because Nefera's profile says that Azura's is male, but Nefera's diary entry featuring Azura claims she's female. I say female. Because Azura sounds like a female name.